Her brother-in-law's whore
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover iCarly/WOWP! This is how Carly Shay accepted her true nature. Carly/Brad, Carly/Justin. Fakecest!


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

Two years ago, her brother Spencer Shay married Alex Russo, the sister of her brother-in-law Justin Russo. They were leaving on weekends to work in NY and have her leave the house and her brother-in-law to keep. Carly was due to review this weekend and Justin knew it, but he had already planned a party worthy of this name!

On Friday night, her big brother and his wife go away and she stays with her brother-in-law to start preparing the party, her best friend Sam Puckett and her boyfriend Freddie Benson would not be there this weekend for do only they know what (surely some which does not include clothing). Since teenage, Carly is a bit slutty and loves to dress sexy.

When they left, she hurried to tell her friends about the party and confirm them. She goes to her room and there, she falls on her brother-in-law sniffing her shoes and masturbating himself at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asks, shocked.  
"I've been sniffing your heels for several years, I'm a fetishist of feet and your heels and you, you have everything you need!" Justin answers her with aplomb, and without giving her time to reply "if you want your party to take place, you will do one thing for me!" he turns to her "I want you to masturbate me and you make me cum on your shoes!"  
"You're disgusting, I have a boyfriend and you'll also enjoy the party, why do you do that?" she tells him.  
"You're a girl before all, you excites me every day dressing you like a whore, it's normal that you excite me" he answers her.

On that, Justin asks her to sit on the edge of the bed and start, which Carly did to quickly finish. He matted her breasts as she masturbated him and he was very excited. She was very uncomfortable, she accelerated so that he cum quickly.

Justin manages to control himself so that it lasts longer and suddenly, he screams and cum on her shoes and her hands and there, as if that was not enough, he asked her to lick his sperm on her fingers and shoes (knowing he knew she loves sperm).

What she did because she knew he would tell her brother, it went quickly, he was all happy and she is sickened, and he's going to friends to finish the evening.

The next day, Justin comes back with a smile, Carly not very good but they do as if nothing was happening and they start to prepare the party.

"I'm going to choose your outfit tonight, it does not bother you, is it?" Justin said to her.

Carly understood that blackmail still continued.

"Okay!" she replied.

He of course chose a very short outfit and his request to put her shoes with still dried sperm on.

The party began and her boyfriend arrived.

"That she's a bitch holding, it's fine" Carly's boyfriend, Brad said.

He did not know her brother-in-law and she did not want him to know each other!

* * *

So the party down full, the alcoholic girls and smashed make the hotties and Carly, completely stuffed and also smashed, begins to be fiddled by friends at her brother-in-law. Brad sees this and takes her by the arm to take him to her brother's room, he stretches her on the bed, removes her underwear leaving her skirt and cleavage. This excited her greatly. He tells her he has a surprise for her.

"What is it?" Carly asks him all excited.  
"You will see!" Brad answers with a wink.

He begins by blindfolding her eyes with a headband, she saw nothing as the light was hardly sifted for her. It was the dark night! He began to caress her, she was warm, very warm and he put her back to the headboard and put his cock in her mouth telling her she was going to have indigestion. Carly did not understand immediately but she did not care, she sucked and she loves it! After a moment, she heard the door open but so busy sucking her boyfriend that Carly did not pay attention.

"I'm coming back, do not worry" Brad said.

A few seconds later, she feels a dick on her lips, Carly takes it in her mouth and understands (by its enormous size) that it is a guest, then she sucks it like a bitch, it excites her a lot and she feels that someone licks her feet with her heels, it was her boyfriend!

Carly continues to suck this unknown and very quickly, a second joined him, she sucks two guys at a time. She's in paradise! Hands run through her body, her breasts are palpated through her cleavage, it's very hot, a third cock is offered to her and then a fourth, she feels like living a dream. Brad always takes care of her feet, it makes her wet enormously and the four guys she sucks are like crazy, they finger her in front and behind, it's too good.

"Oh, you get sucked was the deal, no more" Carly hears when one of them sucks her tits.

She understands that her boyfriend had arranged all that and that he insisted that they only have the right to a blowjob. She was a little disappointed because she is very excited but good, she feasted anyway. Carly feels that a sixth lick her feet also, she ends up with six guys in heat. A first cum on her breasts, three others cum on her face and the fourth (the one with huge sex) cum in her mouth. She is dripping with cum but she loves it.

"C'mon!" she hears Brad say while she continues sucking them with all that sperm.

The last arrived makes a place, he touches her everywhere, finger her, licks her breasts and penetrates her wildly. Carly was expecting her boyfriend to say something but no, he let him go for five minutes. She loved it!

"Filled her mouth!" Brad said to him.

That's what he did, Carly took that big cock in her mouth and got herself sperm that she swallowed so much there was! In the end, Brad removes the headband and in front of her with his cock in her mouth, Justin Russo with his smile.

"You're really good now, I know it" Justin told her that another guy had filmed everything.

Carly was so excited that she did not even shock her, and she learned that her boyfriend had planned this with her brother-in-law.

The next day, Justin tells her that if she wants him to keep this secret, she will have to be his whore. That's what Carly Shay has been since that day! It's been two years since Carly Slut is the little whore of her brother-in-law and she was always a whore, she is now a happy submissive whore.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
